To the Victor Goes the Spoils
by The great darer
Summary: M rated for swearing, sex and to tolerate the defination of an evil self insert. Oh and happy new year


**To the Victor goes the spoils**

I remember it clearly: it was a New year's eve I will never forget. I don't usually celebrate New year's eve: what was it besides a scam by commercialism itself to cheat us out of money? And so **pathetically** done too. Frankly, those morons have no idea how to make a profit.

Unlike me. (You knew I was going to say that, didn't you?)

Standing on the balcony of my grand administrative centre I inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of the sea; the sweat of the labourers; the trade of the day; my **empire**. Fuck the textile industry of the Asia or the incense business of the Middle East--I spit at your inferiority. Nothing can or will compare to the corporation of Bastardo.

"Master?" the meek voice of my brother came behind me.

"Ah, Cato my dear cock!" I cried, slapping him on the back (he flinched at my touch; poor man, he must be ill). "How is transport of Egyptian linen coming along? My customers are crying out for Egyptian linen!"

He gulped and with trembling hands pulled out a report. "All is going well, master. They should be here on the 2nd Jan..."

My ice-blue eyes narrowed. "Why so late? I thought they would come at the 28th."

"Yes, but you know, being New year's eve and all..."

"To hell with New year's eve!" I snapped. "New year's eve is bad for business! Tell the men to work through it, we must have the linen."

"But Bastardo--**brother**--that is unbelievably **cruel**..."

I advanced on Cato, striding over with my long legs and maintaining eye contact with ever step. I pressed the tip of my nose to his and gave him the most shrewd, dangerous smile I could twist. "And they wander why I'm so rich," I whispered. My hands crept up slowly and slapped him hard on the cheekbone. "And why I am your master! Do not question me, Cato, or that bitch wife of yours will end up working at the docks again!"

He nodded quickly, grimacing at the thin line of blood across his face. How stupid of him to forget that I was the one who brought his wife out of my 'escort' business in the first place; that I was the one who gave them their mud-hut at the edge of Tokyo; that I was, to some extent, his **saviour**.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I saw him stagger out of my door.

"I need to go home," was the wheezy reply. "My wife may have our first child any moment now."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Cato, don't you mean **my** child?" how casual my voice sounded, I wondered in bemusement.

For a second there, I honestly thought he would hit me: the pain and anger in his eyes were obvious. But my brother, being full of sense and fear, just glared at me and stormed off. I don't know what he's so worried about: I would never touch his wife again. That night in the restaurant was **awful**, I mean, all she did was **cry**...

Sighing at all this unnecessary melodrama, I turned my attention back to the ships. They were loading up whatever would sell to the common dumbass.

Amidst the swarms of bulky, sweating men I caught sight of a nymph. Her hair was beautifully violet, her legs seemed to go on for **miles** and her breasts soft and firm and her hips were... Oh hell! This girl had curves in **all** the right places.

...wait a moment: I know that girl!! How could I possible forget such a beauty, though the recollection of our last meeting was, as I recall, not as lovely.

"_Well my dear pretty, you seem to be with short of a man! Want to stay with me for a while? This shipping yard has some nice... refreshments."_

_She looked at me in a manner I was not accustomed to in any shape or form. "Who the hell are you?"_

"_Bastardo." I announced, proud of my heritage. My family had one of the few pure civilised bloodlines remaining._

"_Bastardo: the merchant tyrant?" she sneered. "Urgh, you're definitely __**not**__ my type. You hurt Tenchi didn't you, that's right it was you that Tenchi warned me about!"_

Well, that was the first time this "merchant tyrant" has ever been turned down! The room had gasped in theatrical horror: no one has stood up to me before. Well, except for my father, but he didn't say much as he was found without limbs and floating in the sewers (my work? Of course it was).

Although I was still bitter and infuriated by the last conversation we had, I found my legs dashing by its own accord down the marble steps of my office to greet her. Well, more specifically ogle than greet.

I pushed past the workers, sometimes even knocking them down with my ivory cane to get closer. Nothing can stand between Bastardo and the object he desires. Not even a snotty-nosed brat.

"Tenchi!"

Oh was that him, again? I can't remember every single moron I swat who tries to come here for a few weeks worth of 'work experience' you're here for the full deal or your not

Before I knew it, the demi-goddess of my dreams had her arms around that weakling and pulled him to her chest. The passionate fire in her red eyes matched the ones blazing in my heart (or should I rather say groin?).

"What the hell are you doing?! He tried coming to you again for some work experience that's all!" she yelled (even in her fury her voice resembled a siren's). Her hands went up and checked Tenchi's hair for any bumps or blood from where I had hit him--seeing there was none (unfortunate) she turned back to me. "Who are you?"

"I am Bastardo." _And you know it._

She eyed me up and down and sniffed obnoxiously. "Tenchi, I'll deal with this rabble"

"Ayeka don't-"

I took one look at the runt and he fell shut fast, yet Ayeka still eyed at me as if she was of higher authority. I pretended her hate was an unquenchable lust. My mind told me that other people were passing us by, shouting and trampling away... but none of this reached my ears. I could only hear the strained breath of the girl in front of me.

"The docks are not a safe place for a young lady such as you either." I informed her quietly.

She huffed in general disregard. "I have been in many places where demand and safety is just a by word, the docks do not scare me," she turned away from my slowly to brush away some dust on her white kilmano. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have sake to deliver."

"I see drinking away your missed chance of meeting a better man?"

She looked and scoffed. "...**another** man? Some eyesight you have: Tenchi is my **finance**!

**Engaged?!** I felt the breath sucked out of me in shocked.

Wait: what difference would it make? Haven't we all worshipped gods that had any queen or sprite he desired? Monogamy was as moralistic approval in some areas as was one planed marriage, so why would it cease my plots in the slightest? With my abundance of wealth and might, I can surely rival the divines of our society. A truly dominant male does not think with his body, but his mind (and occasionally his cock).

I shrugged. "I must go," I breathed. "It is nearing New year and a workers' party does not plan itself."

Suddenly, time seemed to stop dead: the labourers around me put down their crates so they could frown. "Master... a party?" a man asked in a dim-witted attitude (I wouldn't be surprised if his parents were siblings).

I glared at him. "Yes, a party."

"Well... thank you, sir!" there were murmurs of agreement and gratitude among the filthy lower caste.

"Don't." I hissed through gritted teeth, jabbing him with my sharp cane and marching back to my office. My generosity was merely to buy some time for my scheme, I wish the underlings were smart enough to realise that my actions will never benefit anyone beyond myself.

I added more paper into the fire on that nippy New year's eve, growling as I heard the drunken thumping of the workers three floors down. It was a damnable mistake to let them drink wine, even if it was as cheap as horse shit.

Accompanied by various grumbling, I added the wills of the older workers into my hearth: if they want to trample and make a mess of my building, then I'll take all their belongings when they die.

"Bastardo." I heard her voice to my side. Without turning around, I knew her face would be blazing with rage at what I've done. I couldn't help but grin.

"Yes, my dear girl?" I asked, trying to sustain my snigger.

She let out an un-characteristic cry from her usual pleasant looking face and lunged at me, grabbing my cloak and pushing me against the wall. "Those graffiti! You did them, didn't you?!"

I gasped. "Never! I would not do such things in my wildest dreams!" Her light red eyes narrowed in suspicion. Oh, why keep the girl in suspense? "My **men**, maybe..."

A palm of her hand slapped my face before I could finish; it really stung, actually. "They are lies, all of them!" her voice was shaking, what a silly girl.

"So... Tenchi doesn't fuck other men, then?"

I felt another slap across by cheek: obviously she did not agree with my statement. (Why was the blood flooding from my face and into my crotch? I believe I was turning sadomasochist!)

"And he doesn't give his arse to sailors for a penny a go, does he?"

I caught her wrist before I could be assaulted further; the girl was strong but in her state she was no match for me. She growled like a wolf, "Why did you do it?"

"Because I believe it is true," _ah, such a lie_. My eyes trailed down from her neck to her magnificent breasts, and I shrugged. "Well, if you **want** I can get my men to wash the graffiti off."

Such hope glistened in her eyes, like the way the fire highlighted her violet hair. The flames made all her features glitter like molten metal, but she was more than just beautiful. "T-there is a catch, isn't there?"

"Smart girl." I whispered, leaning in to sniff her scent; the smell of perfume on her neck was intoxicating. It seemed it was meant for someone else, such a shame for them that they will not have her.

"What do you want?"

I grinned, showing straight but yellowing teeth. "I think you the answer."

She felt my erection on her silk-clad legs and she pushed away from me, repulsed. "You pig, I would never! You disgust me!"

I shrugged. "Fine, fine," I turned away from her and started to pace around the room, knowing her eyes would follow me. "Hmm... I wonder how this would sound: 'Girl found in incestuous relationship with sister' or perhaps 'grandson of priest shames family by sleeping with underage girl, yes... let's add religion into it...!"

From the corner of my eye I could see her frown. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing," I muttered innocently. "Just thinking what I can put up on the public notice boards tomorrow."

"You think... I'm sleeping with Sasami…you think Tenchi would...? How the fuck is that even possible?!"

"It's not whether it's possible or not," I told her slowly, walking back over. "It's whether other people believe it and a lot of people believe me. If I say paedophilia, are people really going to stop to think and say 'really?' more like 'which one?"

She huffed. "They won't."

"Are you willing to take that risk?"

"I am." She replied, her voice all full of pride and confidence. _I will break that voice._

I pretended to debate it in my head. "Alright, and what about Tenchi or his dad and grandfather? So many rumours regarding what you people do at that house that it only takes one bad word to the crowd and Tenchi walks through the streets of hell in his own home"

The girl stopped in realisation, and I smiled in victory.

ALRIGHT!" she shrieked, her tanned face screwed up in aghast. "Alright, I'll do as you want. But **promise** me that you'll wash off the graffiti and not... ruin Tenchi."

She was crying: crystal droplets fell onto her sweet dress and she wiped her eyes dry with the back of her hand. If I had a heart, perhaps I would've wept too at her love for her sister.

I untied her robe and then started on the brightly decorated kilmano dress, slipping them off her shoulders slowly, unveiling a beautiful blue swimsuit. Her breasts squeezed together and held upwards that I literally drooled and brought myself to kiss on the thing her Tenchi will miss the most. "I promise."

She shivered when I touched her, when I caressed her naked shoulders and felt her silky-smooth thighs under my palm. I kissed her breasts and licked her hardening nipples; with my teeth I marked this honey-skinned goddess **mine**. I ripped her blue top, she wailed but I kept her firm, placing my 'tool' (if you will) inbetween her breasts and gave it the massage it needed.

Oh she did scream when I entered her, when I placed her body in front of the mirror with my hands grabbing her tits and my rear humping from behind. She tried desperately to hold onto something, anything to try and give her some form of control. She was so warm, so tight around me, I remember moaning: "Oh yes, say it, say I'm a bastard..." as I thrust in her again and again. I remember thinking that the foundations rocked, with our fucking and the dancing feet of the workers below. She actually begged me to stop, that she took all of it back, that she couldn't bear to betray Tenchi. Just stop _Bastardo, please, please, please_

_Told you I'll make you beg_

I could hear the countdown to the New Year

**10**

_Bastardo, stop!_

**9**

_Please!_

**8**

_Please!_

**7**

_BASTARDO! _

"_Tenchi ain't coming bitch" _I said, sneering close to her ear with my hot breath. Oh how she tried to resist!

**6**

Oh nearly there!

**5**

She couldn't struggle now, my body had the upper stamina and as the countdown became louder I kept penetrating into her more and more, getting carried away with the expected feel.

**4**

_NO!NO!NO!NO!_

I simply grunted to that.

**3**

I knew my moment had come, the whore (she gave herself freely, the best kind really) was consuming to my stamina but-

**2**

-Was well worth it.

**1**

**YES! **I roared triumphantly and reeled in my own time, it was moments like these when feeling the warm skin, knowing how everything of her was marked, touched and owned by me was something I always felt about. Oh and a happy new year I suppose as well.

She laid panting and snivelling. I myself was also rather out of breath but I managed to limp to the balcony and shout for Cato. The girl frowned and did not move for some time, but when she heard irregular thumping up the steps she jumped up and began to dress again.

"Yes master, you called me?" Cato asked in a surprisingly sober voice.

I nodded, wrapping my cloak around nude form for warmth. "Cato, get some men to wipe away the graffiti we wrote. As soon as possible too, if you still have foot-mouth co-ordination."

Cato bowed and hurried down the stairs. The girl watched him leave and turned to me. "Thank you." she mumbled.

I replied with a shrug. "The pleasure is all mine." _How true._

I watched her dress in silence. Did it even matter when she was nothing more than a pawn in my quest for complete supremacy? She left my office as silently as she initially entered. I picked up the light silver band she had forgotten on my desk. "Cato!" I called. "Cato, come here!"

My little brother trampled back up and bowed to me. "Yes, master?"

"Forget what I said about cleaning the graffiti: the men would probably fall off the ladders and die," I told him as I ran my fingers along the smooth, hard band. Cato acknowledged my order and started to leave. "Wait!" I continued. "Get some parchment and pen, I have something for you to dictate while I warm myself up."

He nodded and went to fetch the writing tools on my bookshelf. As he set up, I walked over to the fireplace and added more wills onto the dying embers.

"This is for tomorrow's publications, alright Cato?" I saw the outline of his shadow nod. "Well then: '_under the influence of alcohol, Ayeka Misaki betrayed her fiancé by having sexual intercourse with the merchant Bastardo on December 31st..._"


End file.
